The real senshis team
by Sun princess
Summary: Hello, I'm back. this his the sequel to 'I will survive'. So, I suggest that you read this story first. Read & Review please. Relena and a friend of her are having strange dreams of the silver millenium, what all of this mean?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I'm back with another fic. I doesn't put away my other fic, it's just that I have a big author's block and... anyway, this is the sequel to 'i will survive'. Hope you will like it.

Ages:

Inners: 17

Outer(minus saturn and pluto): 18

Saturn: 16

Pluto: 28

"_______" Talk

_Tought_

Disclamer: I don't own any of those caracter, execpt Chryseis Tayouno

Nowon with the fic

~*~*~

THE REAL SENSHIS TEAM

Prologue

Usagi was in her new room unpacking her things.

After the 'incident' with Mamoru (AN: Read I will survive), The other senshis decide that everyone would move in a mansion not to far away from the peacecraft academie. That way, if that jerk of a prince were trying anything, they would be prepared and at least one of the senshis will be near to protect her. So, they moved in and there she was.

The wall of her room was silver and gold. Thesheet on her bed was silver and her pillow was gold. Her carpet was gold and the little bed for luna was silver with a cresent moon on it.

When she finished unpacking her things, Usagi go down stairs and make her way to the kitchen. There, she met Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Hey guys"She said cheerfully

"Hello princess" Setsuna answer

"Hello Usagi"Hotaru answer

"I take the liberty to register Hotaru and your self at the peacecraft academie princess."

"It's OK Setsuna, but stop calling me princess, you know I hate it."

Hotaru smirk at this. Usagi know that even if she tell to not call her princess a billion time, Setsuna will always gonna call her that.

"Good, school start tomorow, your uniforms will be on your bed."

"Tomorow,but..." Hotaru and Usagi protest in one voice, but Setsuna were already gone. They sigh andsit down in silence. They look at each other and Usagi said:

"Well, it looks like we will have a charge day tomorow."

"Right"Hotaru answer "Better go to bed early today"

Usagi nodded and they go in their respective room.

~*~*~

~*Next morning*~ 

In the kitchen with Hotaru and Usagi,

"I can't believe that Setsuna make us leave again. I mean, we just moved in and we've got to go in those stupid dorms at the peacecraft academie."

"I know what you mean Usagi-san"Hotaru said "But she probably have a good reason for doing this to us, I mean, she could tell us that we were going to move in the dorms of the academie before we had unpacking, or at least give us a week free."

"I'm totally with you Ta-chan."

Setsuna came in and said:

"Girls, time to go,"

"We're coming Setsuna-mama!"

The girls take their bags and climb in to the car.

From far away, two shadows were looking at the three senshis. 

"I hope they will arrived there safely."The first shadow said.

"Me, I hope that they will be ready for the next ennemy."

"Don't worry, the princess of light and the princess of darkness have their ways, and finaly, the real senshis team will be formed."

"You are right, we only have to pray for have enough time for prepared or self for the attacks."

"Hmm."

~*~*~

AN: Who are those shadows, and what did they mean by the real senshis team? Find out in the rest of the story.

Ok, I hope you liked the prologue. It will take at least five reviews for me to post the next chapter, so...

Oh, and I was wondering if you could help me with a title. I really write what passtrough my crazy-mind.

Yes I am crazy, but less crazy that the one who doesn't know thathe his crazy... Do you fallow me? Anyways, review please.


	2. The arrival

An : Here the next chapter, Hope you will like it

An : Here the next chapter, Hope you will like it. I want to tanks everyone who reviewed.

I recieved a flame some days ago. I just want to say that it's totaly normal for somepeople to not like my story,but, what the person write was really mean and I want to told you that if you doesn't like the story, you just have to not read it. DAMN IT !!!!!!

Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon and/or GundamWing.

Usagi Tsukino : 17

Hotaru Tomoe : 16

Relena Peacecraft : 17

Chryseis Tayouno : 17

Dorothy Catalonia : 17

G-Boys : 17

Outers(minus pluto) : 19

Pluto : Looks like 28, but much older then that.

"________" Talk

_tought_

Now, on with the story.

~*~*~

The real senshis team

Chapter 1 : the arrival

_Last time:_

From far away, two shadow were looking at the three senshis.

"I hope they will arrived their safely" The first shadow said.

"Me, I hope that they will be ready for the next ennemie."

"Don't worry, the princess of light and the princess of darkness have their ways, and finaly, the real senshis team will be formed."

"You are right, we only have to pray for have enough time for prepared or selfs for the attacks."

"Hmm."

~*~*~

The girls been left in front of the academie and Setsuna told them:

"I've got to come back to the gate of time now, but you only have to go to Relena peacecraft's office and everything will be fine. Princess, be careful, and Hotaru, I count on you to protect her,"

"I will Setsuna-mama, don't worry."

"Great, see you both later."

And with that said, Setsuna climb into the car and drive away. The girls look at the senshi of time and when she weren'tseen anymore, they made their way to the office of Relena peacecraft.

There, the receptionist looked at them and say:

"What can I do for you?"

"We are here for see miss Relena Peacecraft." Hotaru said.

"One minute please,"She push a button on the intercom and said, " Miss Relena, two girls are here for talk to you."

"Thank you, let them in please."

"Fine, Miss Peacecraft." She focus her eyes on the girls " She will recieve you, just enter in her office."

" Thank you." Usagi saidwalking in the office.

~*~* Relena's pov ~*~*

I looked up as the door opened, there was two girls about my ages. We could say that they were as different as the night and day, the first one was blond with blue eyes. There was an aura of warm light around her. The second had black hair and her eyes was purple. Even if she looked fragil and weak, her aura were saying 'don't mess with me if you want to live'.

"You must be Usagi and Hotaru" I said. They nodded and I continue, "I am Relena Peacecraft, since we have some problems with the dorms, you both will have to share one with me and my friends, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all miss Peacecraft" usagi said

"Please, call me Relena."

"Ok, Relena."

"Ok, there are your schedule and for your dorm, fallow me."

I came out of my office, with the two girls behind me. In the way to our dorm, I couldn't get out of my mind this feeling of deja-vu. Tired of this feeling, I passed the line,

"Have we met?" I ask

"I don't think so" Hotaru said, "But you seem familiar to."

Usagi nodded in approval, **_strange, I had the same feeling when I met the others,_**I tought,**_ I wonder why_**. I put my toughts away when we arrived in front ofthe dorm. I open the door and we in and I said, " This is our dorm, the kitchen is at the left, at the right there's our rooms, along with the bathroom." I show them the way to the rooms and tell them, " When everyone will be arrive, we will be five, there is my room, and those," I said pointing the two room available, " are yours, you just have to choose who will be in which one." They nodded, and I was about to come back to my office when the door open.

~*~* Usagi's pov ~*~*

Relena were showing us around when the door open and a girl came inside. Her sun blond hair was cut at the jaw and she had blue sky eyes. She came closer to us and say:

"Hey Rele, the boys are waiting for you in your office."

"Thanks Chryseis, I was about to come back there anyway. Oh by the way, Chryseis, this is Usagi Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe, our new room mate. Girls, this is Chryseis Tayouno."

"Who is the fifth one?" I ask

"Her name is Dorothy Catalonia"Chryseis said, "She will arrived at the end of the day."

I nod and Chryseis said in joke to Relena:

"Hurry up girl, Trowa is waiting for you."

"Ha ha ha, funny, really funny Chrys."

With that said, we looked at Relena get out of the room and Hotaru asked:

"Who is Trowa?"

"Get a sit in the living room and I will explain everything, you know Hotaru, I just love your eyes." Chryseis said.

"Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter. Best way to let me know is **_REVIEW_** . I will wait for ten reviews before post the next chapter. 

Ja ne

~*~* Princess wing ~*~*

~*~* Author's pov ~*~*

~*~* With the G-Boys ~*~*


	3. ???

AN : Thanks to everyone who reviewed

AN : Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will try to make this chapter longer. 

Disclamer: I don't own ether of those shows.

"________" talking

**_tought_**

**_ _**

'_______' telepatick conversation

Usagi Tsukino : 17

Hotaru Tomoe : 16

Relena Peacecraft : 17

Chryseis Tayouno : 17

Dorothy Catalonia : 17

G-Boys: 17

The real senshis team

_Last____time__:___

_ _

_"Hurry up girl, Trowa is waiting for you."_

_"Ha ha ha, funny, really funny, Chrys"_

_With that said, we looked at Relena get out of the room and Hotaru ask:_

_"Who is Trowa?"_

_"Get a sit in the living room and I will explain everything, you know Hotaru, I just love your eyes."_

_"Thanks."_

**Chapter 2 : **

~*~*Author's Pov.~*~*

~*~* In Relena's office ~*~*

Relena enter in her office and saw the five boys standing, waiting for her.

"I am sorry" she said, "I was with some friends of mine."

The boys looked at her, in fact, the verb look it's not really the good one, I would say stared at her instead. She stared back, they all blink one or two times, and then, Relena ask:

"What?"

"It's really strange." Quatre said

"What is strange?" Relena ask

"Well"Wufei said, "If it wasn't for your hair and your eyes, and if I didn't know better, I would be able to think that you and Heero are sibling."

"What????"

"In other words, you look like Heero's twin sister." Duo said

"Heerodoesn't have a twin sister."

"We know." Trowa said

"That's why we stare at you." Heero said

"Good, now, could you please stop? You're freaking me out."

They look somwhere else mumbling some sorry and Relena take the information for the G-boys.

"Ok, this is your schedule and, because we have some dorms problems, you five will have to share one." She waited for the answers who come pretty fast,

"WHAT? I WILL NOT GONNA SHARE A DORM WITH THAT BRAID BAKA" Wufei shout.

"Oh, come on Wu-man, it's not THAT bad." Duo said

"Don't call ME WU-MAN, and YES, it is that bad."

"I am Ok with it." Quatre said

"Sure," Trowa said.

"I don't care." Heero said in his lovely monotone.

"Good" Relena said, " Four against one, you will share your dorm."

"WHAT?!? I am NOT gonna share my dorm with Maxwell, onna."

"First wufei, don't call me onna, and second, I share my dorm with four other people so stop complaining and shut your mouth." Relena reply in a monotone similar to Heero's.

They stares at her again,**_what the hell ?_**Trowa tought,**_She had change so much. I like her much better that way. Wait, where did that come from?_** A little laugh make him out of his tought and he look behind him along with the rest of the others.

"Oh Relena, you're not gonna scared or little wufei the day before class start don't you?" Dorothy Catalonia smirk

Relena smirk in return and said:

" You're right Dorothy, I am sorry Wufei, I didn't mean to. This is the key of your dorm and it's number 15, I hope you can found your dorm alone because I've got to talk with Dorothy in privacy."

They nodded and walk outside.When they where not seen anymore, Relena said:

"What are you doing here Dorothy?"

"I hope Chryseis told you that I were about to come here."

"Yes, she did, but she also told me that you were coming at the end of the day."

Dorothy roll her eyes and said:

"You know that she always saying that because she's afraid of being wrong or late."

"You're right," Relena laugh, "I am finished for today so I will show you our dorm and this is your schedule."

"Thanks."

"No problem, fallow me."

They start the walk to the dorm and Dorothy ask;

"What's wrong with you Relena? You are acting like Heero much more each day."

"I know," Relena answer, "I can't control it. It is because of that stupid dream."

"What dream?"

"I will told you all about it when we will be in the dorm. You are the last to arrive."

"Who are the two that I don't know?"

"A girl name Usagi Tsukino and a girl name Hotaru Tomoe"

"Oh."

They silent for the rest of the walk.

~*~* In the dorm ~*~*

"Ok"Hotaru said, "So your saying that Relena fall in love with Heero."

"That's right." Chryseis said

"But then,"Usagi ask, "Why would she have a crush on that Trowa guy?"

"One, I doesn't have a crush on Trowa," Relena, who just appear to enter with Dorothy, said, "and two, like I just said to Dorothy, my comportement had start to change from the night I made that dream."

"Hi, my name is Usagi Tsukino, you must be Dorothy Catalonia right?"

"That's right."

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe. Relena, you were talking about a dream, want to share it with us?"

"Sure, It's start like this:

_~*~* Dream sequence ~*~*_

_ _

_ _

_A fourteen years old Relena is walking in a strange palace, end then, a girls about one years old older then her with blond hair in a strange hair style, blue eyes and a crescent moon on the forehead appear from no where and ask:_

_"Relena, dear, do you know were is your brother?"_

_"I am sorry Serenity, but the only thing I know is that Heero his with Shinimegami somewhere in the palace."_

_"It is ok,I will find him by myself."_

_She turn around and say:_

_"Oh and before I forgot, for you it's princess Serenity." She said in a snob way, "I doesn't hate formalities,unlike my sister."_

_"I will try to not forget it princess." Relena reply saying the last word like venom._

_After Serenity disappear, Relena start to run in direction of the garden and there, she found her twin brother and his girlfriend._

_"Heero, Shinimegami." She yell_

_She run in there direction and tell them what just happened._

_"Listen Relena, it's not that bad you know."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Princess Serenity is the heiress of the moon kingdom, it totaly normal for her to want some respect, look, there are Trowa and Amy, want to come with me and talk to them?"_

_"No thanks, I am tired."_

_"you are sure?"_

_"Yes, I will go to my room and take a nap."_

_"Ok, Shinimegami, you come with me?"_

_"Sure."_

_'He doesn't understand that it's more then respect Relena.'_

_'I know Shinimegami, I am calling a meeting at Solarice place at midnight, can I count on you?'_

_'Always, I will call Aphrodite and you call Selene and Solarice ok?'_

_'Fine with me, at midnight then.'_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_~*~* End of the dream sequence ~*~*_

"Wow, what a dream!"Dorothy said

"I know, and the strangest thing, it's that I had long dark brown hair in an hight ponytail and prussian blue eyes." Relena reply

"You know what Relena? I had a dream last night, and I think it's some kind of sequel to yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's start like this.

_~*~* Dream sequence ~*~*_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Chryseis was sitting on a chaire around a big round table. The clock on the orange-yellow wall were showing midnight. She was looking like she waited for someone. All of sudden, a door open and let four other girls come in. One of them had long silver hair in a strange hair style, with silver blue eyes and a crescent moon on the forehead. Another one had long dark purple hair with purple eyes, and the sign of saturn on her forhead, the third one had long gold blond hair with sky blue eyes and the sign of venus on her forehead, and the last one, had long dark brown hair in a hight ponytail with prussian blue eyes and the sign of earth on her forehead.They sit around the table and Chryseis ask:_

_"Now Relena, why did you ask this meeting?"_

_Relena tell them about what happened at the palace and then, the one with dark purpul hair said:_

_"And when Relena was gone, Amy was flirting with Trowa. She doesn't ask him to go in her room but it was close enough."_

_"We've got to do something about all this, Serenity is becoming more like a bitch each day, I am sorry Selene for saying that about your sister but..."_

_"It's Ok Aphro, she's starting to get on my nerves."_

_"Just starting?"Chryseis exclame, "She is getting on my nerves from the first day we've met."_

_"Maybe, but now she is becoming worst."_

_"Why?" Relena ask_

_"Because mother tell her that she will recieve the guinzuishu when mother will die."_

_"Uh-oh."_

_"Exactly." Chryseis said, "We've got to do something and fast for protect our selves."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_~*~* End of drean sequence.~*~*_

"And in the dream, I had long sun blond hair with blue sky eyes and there was a sun on my forehead,"

"But that's impossible." Hotaru said

'Everything is possible little one'

"Puu?" Usagi ask

'That is right princess.'

A bubble a dark green light appear in the middle of the living room and Eternal Sailo Pluto was in the middle. Her uniform was similar to Eternal Sailo Moon except that pluto doesn't have wings and the skirt, along with the collar, the sleeves and the boots, were dark green.

"What are you doing here Pluto?" Hotaru ask

"I am here for give you back your real memories."

"Wait, what do you mean our real memories?" Chryseis ask

"Ah, Solarice, always so curious."

"How do you know that name?"

Pluto smile to her and said:

"It's time for all of you to remember your past."

She raised her staff and a bright light envelop them.

~*~*~*~*

AN: Finish this one. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review.

_ _

_ _


	4. default chapter

sa Manuel Oliveira Normal Manuel Oliveira 2 290 2001-11-05T20:34:00Z 2001-11-05T20:34:00Z 4 1322 7539 62 15 9258 9.2812 21 Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Sorry to have take so long. Hope you will like it. Ja ne 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"--------." = talk

'--------.' = Thoughts

Chryseis p.o.v 

We appeared in a garden with full of flowers that I never saw before in my life. I looked at the other girls and, just like me, Relena and Dorothy haven't a clue about where we were, but Hotaru and Usagi had a look reconizing n there face.

_"Were are we Usagi?" I asked_

_All the girls, except Hotaru, looked at Usagi and, with a sigh, she said:_

_"We are in the silver millenium, on the moon.."_

_"The silver millenium?" I said, "I tought it was just a legend."_

_"No, it really happened," Hotaru said_

_"Wait a second," Dorothy cut in, "What are talking about?"_

_"A long time ago, there were live on all of the planets with there own royal family. All the regroup kingdoms were forming the silver millenium." Relena said, "The moon kingdom were the most powerful and the leader of all. It was an era of peace and justice."_

_"The princess of the moon kingdom had fallen deeply in love with the prince of earth." I cut in, " But when the young lovers announced there engagement, an evil queen attacked the kingdom, killing the princess and her prince in the proces. The queen of the moon manage to seel away the evil queen, and with the last of her powers, she send her daughter, her lover and her gards, who were the princess of the inner planets on earth one thousand year in the future to be reborn and be with her prince forever and ever."_

_"How romantic!"_

_"Isn't it?" Said a voice behind us, "But it's not really how it happened"_

_We turn around and saw sailor pluto with someone familiar and yet, I never saw her in my life. She looked a lot like Usagi, except that the women were older and that she had silver hair._

_"Oh hi sailor pluto," I said " and umm..._

_"I am Queen Serenity." The silver haired women said_

_"Hello Queen Serenity, oh and by the way pluto, I never asked you how you knew my name?" I asked_

_"I know a lot of things." Pluto answered myteriously_

_"Now that helped us." Relena mumble_

_"What have you said miss Relena?"_

_"Oh nothing." She answered_

_"That's what I tought, anyway, what I wa saying is that a part of Relena's and Chryseis story is true, but a big part is left behind."_

_"What do you mean Puu?" Usagi asked_

_"Exacly what I said Usagi-hime"_

_"Daughter," Queen Serenity said, "The memories of the silver millenium that you and the other senshis had weren't real."_

_A lot of questions pass trough my head at that moment, but I  knew better then spill them out of my head . I learn that a long time ago, better stay silent when a grown up, who by the way look much more powerful then you, is talking. So I wait for the Queen to continue._

_"You are all here because it's time for you five to learn the truth._

_"The truth?" I asked, " I can understand that Usagi and Hotaru are involve in this, but I don't think that  Relena, Dorothy and my self are."_

_"There's a lot of your past that you wouldn't even dream of  young Solarice."_

_"Solarice?" said Relena "I know I knew that name, Chryseis Tayouno are you the Chryseis of my school?"_

I felt myself became red under there stares, I looked at Relena and I nodded nervously. Relena left out a sigh of despair and Dorothy were laughing so hard, she were rolling on the ground.

_"Okay, I say you made a pretty good job to confusing us," Hotaru said, "What's that Solarice thing anyway?"_

_"Solarice is a prank master at the school ,or should I say prank mastress, thought I don't know why I never think about you, chrys."_

_"That's right," Dorothy said, "I still can't believe it."_

_"You already forgot the first time we've met?" I ask to Dorothy_

_She was about to answer when Pluto said:_

_"There is no time for that now. Queen Serenity and my self have brought you here for showing you something._

_"What is it Pluto?" Hotaru asked_

_"This"_

_Pluto point a little girl in the garden. Her face looked familiar, and then, it hit me._

_"It's me!" I shout_

_I was a little younger, but that was me alright. The blond hair of the chibi-me was longer and in a high ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the night, almost black. She was wearing a golden dress who was covering her feet._

_"That's right Chryseis, she is your past self" Said Queen Serenity_

_"Now girls, watch and learn your real past," said Pluto, " And remember, they can not see you, or even hear you,  it's only a memory."_

With that said. Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto disappear in a flash of light, then, everything around us start to move. The girls and my self  focus our attention on chibi-me.

_*~*~*~ End of Chryseis P.O.V ~*~*~*_

Solarice, princess of the sun, look around her, without seeing the five girls, and left out a big sigh. She was bored.

"This place is beautiful," she said to her self, " but it's so boring."

"She is kind of right," Chryseis said to Relena 

_"Chryseis," she answered, " Shut up"_

_Chryseis were about to replied when they heard a scream. Solarice  throw away her shoes and start to run in the direction of the scream. Without a second taught, the five girls run after her. The girls stopped in front of a group of  sixteen years old girls who were beating up a fourteen years old girl with long purple hair._

_"That's definitely me," Hotaru said, "But I don't remember ever been on the moon, our even have long hair."_

_"Maybe," Chryseis said, " But Pluto said that we would learn our real past. Perhaps the one you remember is not the real one."_

_"Perhaps."_

_"I can't believe it," Usagi whispered_

_"What do you mean miss Usagi?" Dorothy ask_

_"the blond, with the odangos, it's me."_

_They looked at the group of sixteen and, effectively, there was a girl with odangos, She seems to be there leader._

_"I am so sorry Hotaru," Usagi apologise, " I never thought that I would...."_

_"She's not you Usagi-san," Relena cut in, " I don't know why, but I have the feeling that she's not you."_

With that said, the five girls  put there attention on the matter at hand.

"Hey!" Solarice yell. 

The five girls turn around and Solarice run toward the girl of her age. She put a knee on the ground and asked:

"Are you okay girl?"

The girl open her purple eyes and looked in Solarice's eyes at that moment, a purple light pass from the girl's body to Solarice's and a golden light pass from Solarice's body to the girl's body. No one  noticed it.

" Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Your welcome." Solarice said with a warm smile.

Her smile change into a frown and her eyes became as cold as a winter night. She looked at the other girls:

"Why were you doing this," she asked to the girls, " don't you know that you can't beat up some one weaker then you?"

"Don't you know who I am," Said the one with the odangos, " I am princess Serenity, heir of the moon kingdom, and she is," she pointed at the girl, " a slut from Saturn."

Shinimegami hated to come to the moon, each time she were beating up by the heir of the moon and her friends and each time, Selene, the sister younger sister of Serenity, were helping her with her injuries. With time, they became good friends. But she could see that Selene was a bit afraid of her, because of her powers. Along with her other friends. So she weren't passing much time with them. But this time, Selene weren't there to help her so she been more beat up then usual. She really thought that she  would die. But then, that girl came. She had the most dark-blue eyes she had ever seen. They were beautiful. She knew that, that girl would became the best of friends giving the chance. So when Serenity had start to call her a slut, she knew she had to stand for her self.

"I'm not a slut." She said weakly

"What did you say, slut?" asked an angry princess of the moon.

'That brat never stood for herself before, why know?" she asked her self

"I said," continue the girl stronger this time, " I. Am. Not. A slut."

Serenity looked at her with amusement in her eyes and said:

"Since when?" 

And with that, she return inside of the palace with her pack.

"Men, what a b*tch" whispered Solarice.

She turn to face the girl and said:

"It was the first time you stand for your self don't you?"

"Oh no, answered the girl, " I stand for myself the first time they attack me, but I had a bigger beating so I stopped."

"I see... well, know you're my friend and I'm gonna helped you. By the way, what's your name?"

"I am Shinimegami."

Solarice raised one eyebrow and asked:

"You're not proud to be the princess of your planet?"

"I don't remember saying to you that I was the princess of my planet."

"You're right, you didn't tell me, but I can hardly see your planets' sign on your forehead, meaning that you're a princess who's not proud of her powers."

"How can you see  my planets' sign when I make it disappear?"

"I have the power to see who is the princess of there planet and who is not. That power help a lot to find impostors."

"Only the sun's royal family have this pow... Oh my god, you're..."

Solarice smile knowingly and on her forehead appear the sign of the sun, then she said:

"I am princess Solarice, from the sun kingdom."  

There, I am finish. Please, read and review.

~*~*~* Sun princess ~*~*~*


End file.
